Garagara SMS
by HeiWa Kar3ra Imnae
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat tau bahwa Sakura kekasihnya mengerjainya lewat SMS? ONE SHOOT! RnR please?


**Gara-gara SMS**

**Pairing ** **: SasuSaku**

**Rated :M **

**Genre :Romance**

**Disclaimer :Sakura dan sasuke sepenuhnya milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah tahu bahwa Sakura, kekasihnya telah mengerjainya lewat SMS?**

**Warning : gaje abies, typo(always), abal2 sedikit ooc, AU,Sakura pov, don,t like don,t read**

**Anak dibawah umur harap kabur deh,klu gak tanggung sendiri akibatnya O.0**

**FF rated M keduaku ,, semoga kalian suka ya… ^^**

**Ini FF adalah karya selingan ku, hehehe… :P**

**Happy reading 0.O**

**Sakura POV**

Mungkin semua gadis di satu sekolahan ku sangat membenci diriku, bagaimana tidak? Aku Haruno Sakura, gadis yang mungkin bisa di bilang belum tersentuh dengan gaya modis para cewek jaman sekarang mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan dan kaya raya seantero di negeri ini dan terkenal sebagai si 'Petualang Cinta' jatuh cinta dan rela mati untukku. Yang benar saja? Ya mungkin kalian tidak percaya atau kalian hanya menganggap ku sebagai Cinderella yang masuk ke Abad 21. Tapi itulah kenyataannya dan aku memang tidak bergurau akulah si Cinderella itu. Entah apa yang dilihat oleh Sasuke terhadapku, aku tidak cantik,aku juga tidak tinggi,pokoknya kalah deh sama mantan terdahulunya walaupun ku akui Sasuke memang sangat tampan malah menyaingi ketampanan kakak ku, Sasori. Aku dan Sasuke sudah sering bertemu, bahkan kami itu teman sejak kecil karena ayahku dan ayahnya Sasuke dikenal sebagai Mitra kerja yang sangat kompak dan mungkin saja mereka memang sudah menyiapkan acara perjodohanku dengan Sasuke sejak kecil namun hubungan percintaan kami tidak berlandaskan acara perjodohan tersebut tapi kami memang saling jatuh cinta satu sama lainnya.

Hubungan percintaanku dengan Sasuke sudah berjalan selama 1 tahun, bagi sebagaian orang, bertunangan atau berpacaran dengan seorang bisnisman adalah 'surga dunia'. Kita bisa melakukan segalanya sesuai dengan keinginan kita, bisa shopping, bisa naik mobil mewah, makan mewah dan lainnya. Tapi bagiku itu tidak menyenagkan bahkan boleh ku bilang sebagai 'neraka dunia'. Sasuke adalah seorang bisnisman, kerjaannya selalu saja bergelut dengan uang dan persaingan ya maklum saja di usianya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun ia mampu mengendalikan sebanyak 3 perusahaan besar di negeri ini menggantikan sang ayah. Dan karena sebab itulah aku sering di tinggal keluar kota olehnya, huft… sungguh menyebalkan! Disaat pasangan kekasih lainnya menghabiskan malam minggu mereka dengan bersenag-senag tapi aku hanya bisa duduk diam di sofa berwarna coklat keemasan di ruang tv sambil menonton dorama Korea kesukaanku, Full House. Seperti malam ini

"Gak kencan nieh?" tanya Sasori padaku sambil menyerahkan semangkuk popcorn padaku dan duduk di sebelahku

"Sasuke sibuk" ketusku sambil memakan popcorn

"Ya itulah nasib kalau punya pacar orang sibuk, selalu di tinggal"

"Mau bagaimana lagi"

"Emang kakak gak kencan ya ma Ino? Tumben jam segini masih dirumah?" tanya ku pada kakak semata wayangku ini yang kebetulan juga penyuka dorama Full house

"Ini lagi nungguin dia, bentar lagi nyampe kok"

**Tok…tok…tok….**

"Kayaknya itu dia deh…" ucap Sasori sambil berlalu menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya

"Hai sayang"

Terdengar suara kebahagian dari suara kak Sasori, kadang aku iri dengannya ia bisa mempertahankan hungungannya dengan Ino yang juga teman sekelasku itu selama hampir 4 tahun. Mereka bertemu di sekolah dan aku lah yang menjadi mak comblang mereka berdua.

"Hai Sasuka" panggil Ino dari arah ruang tamu

"Hai juga ino, wah kamu cantik banget malam ini"

"Ah, kamu ini Sakura selalu saja bisa membuatku malu" ucap Ino

"Kalian berdua ber-gossip ria saja dulu disini ya, aku mau siap-siap dulu. Mau kencan bersama angelku tersayang" ucap Sasori sambil me-noel(?) dagu Ino dan sukses membuatku iri bahkan super iri, sedangkan Ino hanya bisa berblusing ria menandakan bahwa ia sangat malu dan bahkan mungkinsangat senag bisa diperlakukan sperti itu oleh kakaku.

"Eh… Sasuke gak kesini ya Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil celingak-celinguk di sekeliling rumahku mencari keberadaan Sasuke

"Nggak… di sibuk bahkan super sibuk. Sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya" ucapku sedih

"Yang sabar ya Sakura… aku tau dia itu sibuk tapi percayalah kalau dia itu juga sangat merindukanmu" ucap Ino menyemangatiku

"Sepertinya aku ragu Ino, karena sampai mala mini ia tidak memberikanku kabar apapun"

"Benarkah? Bahkan menelepon atau SMS pun tak pernah?"

"Hn" ucapku sambil menganguk-anggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju

"Kau kuat sekali ya Sakura, kalau aku jadi di posisimu aku mungkin akan bunuh diri karena sehari saja kalau tidak SMSan atau telpon-telponan dengan Sasori rasanya bagaikan setahun" ucap Ino sambil menerwang jauh yang tak ku ketahui sampai mana batas terawangnya, mungkin sampai tembok besar Cina kali ya?

"Apa kau bilang Ino ?kuat? Siapa bilang aku kuat? Aku hampir mati berdiri, aku sangat merindukannya" ucapku

Tak terasa bulir bulir air jatuh dari kedua ujung indera penglihatanku, mataku terasa panas dan kepalaku terasa sakit sekali tapi untunglah ada Ino kak Sasori dan sahabat-sahabatku yang lainnya yang selalu menemani ku jika Sasuke pergi entah kemana.

"Aku sudah siap ni my angel ku tersayang" Ucap Sasori dari lantai dua yang spontan membuatku dan Ino memberhentikan acara tangis-menangis kami secara mendadak

"Eh… kalau begitu kami ken-ca-n dulu ya Sakura" ucap Ino terbata-bata padaku, mungkin ia tidak enak hati karena meninggalkanku sendirian disini sedangkan ia malah asyik-asyikan bermesraan dengan kakakku

"Sudahlah Ino jangan sungkan begitu, aku akan baik-baik saja kok… kau tau aku kan? Aku cewek yang tangguh" ucapku sambil mengacungi jempol kearahnya

"Iya… kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya" ucap mereka berdua seraya meninggalkan pintu rumah dan itu sukses membuatku sendirian di rumah.

"LONELY AGAIN…." Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya toh gak akan ada orang yang akan mendengarnya.

Aku dan kak Sasori memang sengaja hidup terpisah dengan kedua orang tua kami karena alasannya kak Sasori ingin belajar mandiri dan ingin bertanggung jawab mendidik dan menjagaku, sedangkan kedua orangtuaku Cuma datang 3 kali setahun.

Karena sudah terbiasa di tinggal sendirian di rumah aku tidak merasa takut, semua persediaan cemilan di kulkas aku keluarkan, sebagaian ku buka dan kutaruh dalam toples dan sebagiannya lagi ku bawa beserta plastiknya menuju ruang TV. Cemilanlah teman malamku.

Merasa bosan dengan aneka cemilan yang bertengger di meja dihadapanku serta acar tv yang sedari dari ku bolak-balikan tapi tidak ada yang sesuai dengan keinginanku akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meng-sms sahabatku yang satunya lagi. Hinata

Ku aktifkan Hp nokia E71 ku dan pilih tanda yang bertuliskan 'Tulis Pesan'

**To: Hinata**

**Hinata****chan… Kau sedang apa malam ini? Berkencankah dengan Naruto? Hehehe…**

Isenng-iseng aku menanyakan hal itu, karna di kampus mereka menjdi 'traning topic'kayak di akun twitter aja. Segeralah ku pencet tombol berwarna hijau dan pesanku terkirim.

1 menit…

2 menit…

.

.

.

1 jam…

Hampir satu jam aku menunggu balasan dari Hinata, namun tak kunjung ia balas Sms ku itu, sepertinya ia sangat sibuk. Pikirku. Ku tatap layar ponselku, ya foto Sasuke dan aku sewaktu perpisahan sekolah yang menjadi wallpaper, bagiku itu adalah saat-saat dimana aku sedih dan sekaligus senag. Disisi lain aku sedih karena aku mungkin akan jauh dengannya dan juga teman-teman yang lain. Tapi disisi lain aku juga sangat senag karna aku dan Sasuke bisa menjdi pemeran utama dalam drama musical perpisahan pada waktu itu.

"Waktu itu terasa sangat indah ya Sasuke?" tanyaku sendiri sambil tetap menatap wajah tampan miliknya.

"kenapa tidak aku coba SMS Sasuke saja ya? Sasuke kan pacarku, masa pacar sendiri gak boleh tau keadaan pacarnya sendiri?" umpatku

Ku pencet lagi tanda yang bertuliskan 'tulis pesan' itu

**To: Sasuke 'my Tomato Rooster'**

**Sasuke****~kun…**** aku sangat merindukanmu :'( apakah kau juga? **

Ku pencet tombol sent.

1 menit…

5 menit…

1 jam…

.

.

.

2 jam…

Kini waktu menunjukkan jam 21.00 malam,hampir 2 jam aku menunggu balasan sms darinya, tapi tak kunjung ada balasan. Lelah menunggu akhirnya ku putuskan untuh pergi kekamar untuk tidur berharap besok ia memberikan secercah kabar untukku.

Bersiap-siap untuk menuju kamar, tiba-tiba seuatu ilham datang membisikkan sesuatu ilham itu padaku dan memacu hormon adrenalinku untuk melakukan itu walaupun ragu tapi yang jelas firasatku mengatakan ilham 'jahat' ini mampu membuat Sasuke datang ke pelukanku. Segera ku ketik Sms ke dua kalinya untuk Sasuke tapi dengan isi yang berbeda.

**To: Sasuke 'my Tomato Rooster'**

**Aku sedang kesepian malam ini Gaara, bersediahkah kau menemaniku?**

Aku sengaja mengirimkan isi sms seperti itu, berharap ia membacanya dan memikirkannya karena ku tau kalau Sasuke adalh seorang pencemburu kelas berat. Ya walau ku tau aku hanya berpura-pura.

"Maaf ya Gaara, untuk malam ini saja aku menjadikanmu kambing hitam… maaf ya" ucapku sambil mengangukkan kepala ku dan mengeksperikan penyesalanku dan tidak lupa juga gengeman kedua tangan di dadaku seraya memencet tombol sent. SMS pun terkirim. "Xixixix… " kekehku sambil membayangkan ekspresi kecemburuan Sasuke, si pantat ayam.

Tak butuh waktu 2 jam, malah tak butuh waktu 5 menit ponselku berbunyi,

**Sasuke Calling…**

"Benarkan…" ucapku puas

"moshi-moshi" ucapku pada Sasuke di seberang sana dengan nada se- romantic mungkin

"Maksud apa mengirimi SMS itu padaku hah?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada baritonnya itu, bahkan saking kerasnya gendering telingaku bergetar dengan frekuenzi 50 hetz

"SMS apa?" ucpku seolah-olah tak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke

"SMS yang barusan kau kirim padaku" ucap Sasuke setengah membentak

"Sungguh... aku nggak tau Sasuke… sudah dulu ya aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur dulu ya… Jaa!" ucapku seraya memutuskan perbincangan ini secara sepihak.

"Rasakan itu Sasuke… hahaha…" umpatku puas seraya menuju kamar dan siap untuk bermimpi indah.

Sesampainya dikamar, aku langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilku ini diantara gundukan empung queen size bed milikku. Walaupun sebenarnya rasa kantuk belum menyerangkan tapi kupaksakan tubuh serta kedua mataku untuk tertidur, mengingat tak ada kegiatan yang bisa kulakukan sedangkan Sasori yang ku tau ia pasti pulang tengah malam dan lagi-lagi pasti ia dan Ino melakukan kegiatan 'itu'. Terkadang aku bingung dengan sikap kakakku itu, mengapa ia harus membuang-buang uang milikknya hanya untuk menyewa kamar saat mereka ingin melakukan kegiatan eh-em ya seks, padahal di apartemen ini masih banyak kok kamar kosong. Apa mungkin mereka menghindari diriku ya? Mengingat aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu. Bahkan dengan Sasuke sekalipun.

Bersiap untuk menempatkan kaki queenku diantara queen size bed ku, tiba tiba…..

**Ting tong….. ting tong…..**

"Tumben Sasori pulangnya cepat?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan penglihatanku menuju jam Winnie The Pooh yang bertengger di dinding kamarku yang bercatkan warna pink itu.

"Baru jam Sembilan! Tapi mengapa ia harus mem-belkan pintu padahal ia sudah membwa kunci duplikatnya kan? Apa dia lupa ya?" ceramahku panjang lebar seraya meninggalkan kamarku dan menuju pintu .

"Tumben jam segini sudah pu-… Sasuke?" ucapku sambil membuka pintu

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat kudapati ternyata yang mengetuk pintu itu bukanlah Sasori, melainkan Sasuke… orang yang selama ini aku rindukan

"Hn?" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan gaya khasnya, kedua tangan di masukkan kedalam saku celana panjangnya, rambut pantat ayamnya yang acak-acakan serta tonjolan kumis dan jenggot yang baru tumbuh itu. Sungguh tak terawatt. Tapi aku suka itu…

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari hah?" tanya ku padanya seraya menunjukkan ekspresi cuek dan kesal padanya.

"Hanya memastikan bahwa gadisku ini tak terjamah oleh siapa pun"

"Hn, omong kosong… kalau kau peduli denganku, mengapa selama 2 minggu ini kau tak pernah menghubungiku?" ucapku dengan nada yang frekuensinya agak sedikit tinggi dari frekuensi normal. Ya aku sedikit marah walaupun sebenarnya tadi hanya berpura-pura untuk marah

"Aku sibuk" ucapnya sekenanya

"sibuk ya?" ucapku meyakinkannya sambil berlalu menuju ruang tv, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap berdiri diam di depan pintu.

"Mana dia?" ucapnya

"Dia siapa? Kak Sasori maksudmu? Dia pergi dengn Ino" jawabku juga sekenanya

"Bukan Sasori… tapi laki-laki berambut merah itu"

"Gaara maksudmu?"ucapku menyelidik

"Hn"

Selintas yang ku tangkap dari tatapan Sasuke, ia saat ini sangat marah dan cemburu… yah! Ternyata rencana jahatku berhasil hahaha…. Twa evilku muncul seraya bersembunyi di balik tampang angelku.

"Dia sudah pulang"

Saat hendak duduk di sofa, tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan kekar nan kasar milik Sasuke memeluk pinggang mungilku. Dapat kurasakan berat hembusan nafasnya, dank u tau nafasnya terasa panas sekali. Apa kau sakit Sasuke? Pikirku dalam hati. Dan akupun hanya bisa berdiri mematung, membiasakan diri sejenak untuk menjadi tempat istirahat sementara buat Sasuke, dengan ekor mataku kulihat kedua mta onynx milik Sasuke beristirahat di pundakku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sakura… maaf tak bisa mengabarimu selama 2 minggu, itu disebabkan karena aku memang sangat sibuk. Maafkan aku Sakura" ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik pada telingaku yang spontan langsung di respon oleh otakku dan dibawanya langsung ke hati.

Tanpa sadar aku membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung balik memeluknya,

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu… aku sangat tersiksa,kau jahat sekali Sasuke masa nyuri-nyuri waktu buat sekedar sms atau menelponku enggak bisa. Kau payah sekali!" cibirku sambil memukul kecil pinggangnya.

"AAAUUUWWW… sakit tau " rengeknya

Lama sekali kami berpelukan, ya hampir lima belas menit kami melakukan hal ini. Saling menghangatkan satu sama lainnya serta melepaskan rasa rindu yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Aku tersadar dari pelukan Sasuke setelah kedua tangan kekarnya itu mengangkat kepalaku yang semula terbenam di dada bidangnya. Di pegangnya lembut kedua pipiku. Mata emerald miliku menatap onynx miliknya. Kulihat ada rasa cinta yang besar buatku, perlahan ia daratkan kecupan miliknya pada keningku, lama sekali ia mencium keningku hingga wajahku ini di buat memanas dan tubuh ini di buat bergetar oleh kecupannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya

"Aku juga mencinta—"

Belum sempat ku lanjutkan kata-kataku, karna bibirku ini sudah terkunci rapat oleh bibir milik Sasuke… ya kami berciuman. Ciuman kerinduan yang lembut,tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman kami menjadi panas bahkan lidah Sasuke memaksa ingin masuk kedalam mulutku. Dan aku membiarkan hal itu tanpa memberikan perlawanan karena hal ini sudah sering kami lakukan. Lidah Sasuke mengajak lidah ku untuk berdansa. Aku sangat menikmati permainan lidah yang dipertunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi semuanya berubah menjadi panas dan kacau saat tangan Sasuke yang tadinya bertengger di kepalaku kini beralih menuju punggungku. Aku terbelalak kanget saat merasakan tangan Sasuke sudah berhasil masuk kedalam tantopku. Aku berusaha untuk mengakhiri semua ini sebelum terlambat, namun hal itu sia-sia mengingat Sasuke sudah memelukku dengan sanagt erat mengunakan satu tangannya yang masih berada di punngungku itu.

"Sassuuukkee… leeppakan aakuu" ucapku di sela-sela kegiatan ciuman kami

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kami, aku pun bernafas lega karena Sasuke belum melakukan hal-hal yang yang akan merusak kami berdua

"Katakan jujur padaku Sakura… apakah Gaar benar-benar datang kesini tadi" ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya, itu menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah

Aku yang melihat Sasuke mendapati secercah aura hitam di sekeliling Sasuke. Glek… aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Tentu saja benar… ia malah tadi sempat tidur di sofa itu" ucapku asal sembari menunjukkan sofa tempat Gaara berpura-pura tertidur. Sekalipun semua yang ku katakana serautus persen adalah suatu kebohongan, tapi aku tidak mau untuk berhenti sampai disini, malah aku akan membuat sejuta kebohongan lagi untuk mengetes apa benar Sasuke mencintaiku atau tidak.

Merasa cengkraman Sasuke padaku mulai mengendor,ku dorong Sauke dengan menggunakan kudua tanganku, lalu segera ke berlari menuju kamarku di lantai dua dank u kunci kamarkud ari dalam agar Sasuke tidak dapat menangkapku.

"Hutf… syukurlah aku selamat" desahku sambil memegang dadaku yang tak beraturan

CCLLEEKKK…..

Seketika wajahku menjadi pucat setelah mendengar suara kamarku yang terkunci itu berhasil dibuka oleh, ya oleh Sasuke. SHIT…! Umpat ku dalam hati, aku baru tersadar kalau Sasuke membawa kunci duplikat kamarku yang ku berikan padanya sebulan yang lalu. Aku yang merasa ketakutan berusaha bersembunyi di balik pintu. Namun sial bagiku, sepertinya dewi fortuna belum memihak padaku. Dengan sekali langkah Sasuke berhasil menangkapku. Di seretnya aku menuju queen Size bed milikku dan di dorongnya aku hingga aku jatuh tersungkur. Untungnya sih di kasur jadinya tidak terlalu sakit. Kepalaku yang masih berkunag-kunang karena aksi Sasuke tadi, tidak mengira bahwa kini Sasuke telah berhasil menindihku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku Sasuke" tanyaku takut padanya

"Hanya sedikit memastikan saja" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sinis padaku

Tak banyak kata, tiba-tiba Sasuke menaikan tenktop serta Bra milikku yang sukses membuat buah dadaku yang lumayan besar itu muncul ke permukaan. Tanpa aba-aba dariku Sasuke langsung melayap dan melumat buah dada milikku.

"AAUUUWW…" erangku

Seperti tak mendengar teriakkan ku, Sasuke malah semakin memperdalam lumatannya pada buah dadaku itu, dapat kurasakan lidahnya bermain-main dengan putting buah dadaku yang sebelah kanan, sedangkan tangan kanannya juga asik memilin putting buah dadaku yang sebelah kiri.

"nnnggghhhh…" aku berdesah tertahan

Oh tidak… suara apa yang sudah aku keluarkan itu? Itu bukan kehendakku… umpatku. Tapi memang ku akui rasa yang ku nikmati malam ini adalah pertama kalinya ku alami. Bahkan saking asyiknya aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa tanganku menahan kepala Sasuke untuk tetap melumat buah dadaku, malahan ia mengigitnya hingga berdarah dan menjilatnya hingga terbentuk sebuah tanda kemerahan yang lumayan besar

"Sepertinya kau berbohong padaku ya Sasura" ejek Sasuke padaku di sela-sela kegiatannya

"nngghhh… bohong aappa ssiihh Saa-suke—" ucapku

"sepertinya kau perlu aku hokum karena telah mengerjai aku hingga sperti ini"

"aapppaa… mmaakssuudmu ssaasu-"

"AAAAKKKHHHHH…" teriakku

Kurasakan tangan Sasuke menyentuh daerah kewanitaanku. Walaupun di luar itu terasa sedikit sakit dan aneh buatku.

"Hmmm… sudah enggak sabar ya rupanya" ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan jari telinjukknya disana Dan memainkannya

"nnngghh…"desahku

Oh tidak… kali ini suara desahanku malah membuatku masuk dalam kandang buaya, bagaimana tidak… setelah mendengar aku berdesah Sasuke langsung saja melahap bibirku lagi, bahkan lemutannya lebih kasar dari yang tadi. Tidak puas dengan satu kegiatan, tangannya bergerilya mencari pengait hot pantsku. Aku sangat terkejut saat Sasuke berhasil membuka hot pantsku, lalu ia bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk membukanya. Aku yang menyadari itu dengan sekuat tenaga menahan agar hotpants ku ini tidak dapat di buka oleh Sasuke. Namun malang bagiku, kekuatan Sasuke yang 10 kali lipat lebih beesar dariku dengan mudahnya ia tepis kedua tanganku ini dan…

KKKRRREEEKKK….

Dia berhasil membuka hot pantsku beserta celana dalamku. Ya busanabawahku sudah tak ku gunakan lagi. Aku langsung menutup daerah kewanitaanku menggunakan kedua tangannku. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menepisnya.

"Buat apa kau tutupi pemandangan yang indah ini Sakura"

Aku yang sangat malu dengan keadaanku saat ini langsung saj membuang muka jauh-jauh dari hadpan Sasuke. Aku yang masih belum siap dengan kegiatan ini harus kalah set dari Sasuke setelah ia lagi-lagi menindihku. Di ciumnya lagi bibirku ini, aku yang berusaha untuk meronta tiba-tiba diam seketika setelah jari tengah Sasuke di masukkannya ke dalam daerah kewanitaanku itu.

"aaahhhh…." Aku berdesah tak tertahanku.

Bosan dengan satu jari, Sasuke langsung memasukkan lagi kedua jari telunjuk dan manisnya itu dan ikut bermain dengan jari tengahnya yang sudah duluan bermain.

"Saasssuukkeee… nngghh "

Aku semakin teransang dengan permainan Sasuke ini, ku jambak rambut Sasuke dengan kerasnya, puas dengan bibirku ia turun menuju buah dadaku lagi tanpa meninggalkan kegiatan yang dilakukan nya di bawah. Ada perasaan aneh yang melanda hatiku ini, aku tau ini adalah perbuatan yang salah. Tapi entah mengapa otak dan tubuhku ini tidak mau selaras malam ini. Otakku berusaha untuk melawan tapi tubuhku ingin merasakan lebih. Dan otakku mungkin malam ini kalah, ya aku menikmati permainan Sasuke malam ini. Aku teransang dan ingin menikmatinya dan bahkan ingin menikmati yang lebih.

"Jujur padaku Sakura" ucap Sasuke

"Jjuujur.. aapa nngghhh llaagi ssasskuke"

Sasuke terdiam. Begitu juga permainannya, aku yang sudah teransang hany bisa mengeliat seperti ulat. Meminta jari Sasuke bermain lagi di daerah kewanitaanku itu.

"Nnghhhh…"

Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, di mainnkan jarinya dengan kecapetan yang tinggi hingga…

"AAHHHH… Saaaassukkkee…" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ku rasakan cairan hangat memebasahi daerah kewanitaanku dan bersamaan dengan itu tenaga ku hilang dalam sekejap. Aku terlungkai lemas.

"Hah hah…"

"Rupanya kau keras kepala sekali ya Sakura… baiklah ini senjata terakhirku dan sekaligus andalanku. Kita lihat apa kau mampu menghadapinya?" ucap Sasuke. Sekilas ku lihat seringai licik milik Sasuke

Dengan sigap ia langsung melepaskan pengait celana panjangnya, melepaskannya bersama juga degan celana dalam milikya. Aku begitu kaget saat ku lihat 'milik' Sasuke sangat besar dan tegang.

"Kau mau apa Sasuke…"tanyaku di sela-sela kekuatanku yang masih tersisa

"Ingin membuatmu berbicara jujur dan tidak berbohong lagi"

"Tapi aku tidak- AAAKKKHHHH…"

Aku berteriak saat ku rasakan barang milik Sasuke ingin memasuki daerah ku secara paksa. Dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke, ia berhasil memasukinya dan bersamaan dengan itu juga ku rasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa, bahkan sakitnya sampai menjelar ke semua tubuhku. Ku lihat selintas ada darah di daerah kewanitaanku.

"Hikz… Sasuke… Sakit"

"Tahanlah sebentar saja ya " ucap Sasuke sambil melumat bibirku dan mengusap rambut pinkku, berusaha menenagkan diriku.

Hampir lima belas menit kami terdiam dengan posisi seperti ini. Mungkin Sasuke mengerti dan menahan nafsunya sebentar, membiarkan aku terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Aku pun mengeliat tanda rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Sasuke yang tau hal itu langsung saja memaju mundurkan miliknya. Dan benar saja rasa sakit yang ku rasakan tadi terbayar sudah denga rasa nikmat yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan belum ada yang bisa mengantikan rasa nikmat ini dengan apapun

"Saasssuukkkeee… lebih cceppeat llagi… nnghhh" pintaku

"Akku akan mempercepat temponya jika kau jujur padaku"

"jjujur aap Sasskue?"

"Apa Gaara tadi kesini"

"nnggghhh…"

"jawab Sakura…"

Aku yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, yang hanya ada di otakku adalah kenikmatan lagi dan lagi. Sasuke yang sedikit kesal langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Aku yang merasakan tidak ada lagi kenikmatan langsung saja bertanya innoncent.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"pertanyaa apa?"

"Apa Gaara kesini?"

"Tidak… " ucapku lantang, aku sudah tidak memperdulikan kebohonganku itu lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang bagiku adalah menuntaskan kegiatan ini.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dariku, langsung saja Sasuke mengubah tempo gerakan maju mundurnya, bahkan yang ini sangat cepat. Hingga aku susuah untuk mengikutinya.

"nnngghhh… SSaassuke.. aku mau keluar"

"Akku jjuuggaaa…. Aaahh Sakura"

"AAAAHHHHHH….."

"AAAHHHHH….."

Sasuke dan aku mengeluarkan cairan cinta kami secara bersamaan. Ku rasakan cairan milik Sasuke membasahi rahimku. Sasuke merangkul tubuhku dan di peluknya tubuhku ini yang sudah sangat lemas ini.

"Inilah hukuman buat orang yang berbohong Saskura"

"Kalau hukumannya seperti ini… aku siap kok berbohong lagi" ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan

"Benarkah? Kau mau bohong lagi padaku?"

"Ya.. biar bisa dapat hukuman seperti ini. Ku rasa hukuman seprti ini sangatlah enak"

"Sakura…"

"Hn?"

"Mengapa kau mengirim SMS itu padaku?"

"Habisnya aku sebel padamu,sudah berapa kali aku mengirimi mu sms, tpi apa? Kau tidak pernah membalasnya sama sekali. Jadinya aku lakukan rencana jahatku"

"Walaupun aku tidak sempat membalas sms mu Sakura karena sibuk… tapi ingatlah Sakura bahwa kaulah yang ada dihatiku"

"Ya aku tau itu Sasuke…"

"aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke…"

Akhirnya kami pun tertidur dalam pelukan setelah melakukan hukuman buat ku. ternyata di hokum seperti ini enak juga ya, hahaha….

~THE END~

Akhirnya ini ff gaje selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau lemonnya belum hot, mengingat saya belum ahli membuatnya. Kritik dan sarannya aku tunggu ya… akhir kata aku mau bilang minta REVIEWnya dong.. :')


End file.
